The reel construction of the instant invention comprises an improvement over the extension cord reel and case disposed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,290, dated Dec. 6, 1977. The reel of the instant invention includes an improved spool construction and spool mounting structure as well as a simplified spool handle for rotating the spool relative to the housing portion.